


You Want a Harem, I Want a Husband

by Hiccuplovver



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver
Summary: Negan's taken a liking to you





	

Here he goes again.  
You sign and try to continue your book when he sits in front of you, Lucille set carefully on the table.  
“How’s your day going babe?” Negan groans as he stretched his shoulder.  
“I was peaceful, until you popped up,” you said, not looking up. You’re not normally this cold, but this man has a gift of getting under your skin.  
“How fucking nice of you (y/n),” he said as he leaned towards you.  
“I should get back to work,” you huffed, knowing he wouldn’t leave you alone if you stayed here.  
“I think a trip to the inventory would be a nice fucking change,” he said as he stood as well.  
“Piss off,” you snipped as you walked off. You got away with more than others because Negan liked you so much. In fact, for the past nine months, he;s tried to get you to marry him.  
“Awe someone testy today,” Negan cooed as he wrapped his arm around your waist.  
“Get off,” you hissed, as the anger that has been building started to simmer.  
“I just want to make sure no one gets any fucking ideas,” he said as he glared at a guard.  
“Christ, let go Negan!” you yelled as you hit his arm off you.  
“I advise you watching your fucking tone,” he chuckled darkly.  
“Or what? You’ll throw me in a cell? Some solitary away from you would be perfect right now,” you seethed as you glared up at him.  
“Look here, i stick my neck out for you so you don’t have to work your pretty little self too hard, but if you want to fight for points like the others, fine,” he snapped.  
“But get this clear,” he said as he gripped your chin, “When you come begging to be one of my wives. Too fucking bad honey,” he growled before turning and storming off.  
“You’re either really stupid or really brave,” Dwight said as he walked up to you.  
“I’m really pissed off,” you snapped as you went to work.  
\---  
You’ve never felt so at ease. Negan has left you alone, but you still catch him staring at you and you’d be lying if you didn’t miss his advances every now and then.   
“Lunch?” Dwight asked as he held out half his famous Dwight sandwich.  
“Thank you,” you said as you tossed off the tomatoes.  
“He still staring?” Dwight asked as you bit into the food.  
“Yeah, but he has left me alone so i can let a few stares here and there,” you said after a minute of chewing.  
“He still talks about you,” Dwight said.  
“Look, I would you know. I’d go out with him maybe marry him, but the thing is. I don’t want to be one of his toys,” you said as you wrapped your hands around the warm tea you were drinking.  
“That’s understandable…” Dwight trailed off as he looked at your hands.  
“What?” you asked. The burnt man snatched your hands away from the tea and looked at them.  
“Your fingers are turning blue,” he said as tried to warm them up.  
“Dwight, it’s nothing,just a small medical condition,” you said as you pulled your hands back and tried to warm them yourself.  
“It looks painful,” he said.  
“It is a bit, but I almost have enough points for a new set of gloves and socks,” you said as you returned to eating your food.   
Little did you know, Negan heard the whole thing and an idea popped into his head.  
\---  
“What the…” you said as the gloves and socks you’ve been eyeing were sat neatly on your pillow. You slipped the gloves on happily before glancing at a note hidden under them.  
Come out to the north guard tower.  
Did Negan do this? This thought wondered around your head as you walked to the tower, where Negan happened to be waiting for you, with a steaming mug of something in his hands.  
“Negan?” you said in a soft voice as you walked up to him.  
“Hey babe,” he smiled as he held the drink to you. You nodded and took it, allowing ti to add to the warmth of your new gloves.  
“Did you get me the gloves?” you asked,  
“Yeah, I heard the cold was causing you some pain,” he said.  
“It was, thank you,” you spoke in a soft tone, one you never used with Negan since you first got here.  
“Look, I know you’re still pissed with me and that you don’t want to get with me, because of my wives,” he stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Negan, I get that you want me, but you want a harem more. I at least want a husband to stand faithful by my side,” yous said with pink cheeks from the cold.  
“I let them go,” he said.  
“What?” you asked.  
“All my wives are gone. I dispersed them to work at my communities, since some of them might come after you,” he said as he started walked closer to you.  
“But-”  
“For you, I did it for you because I can’t get your fucking face out of my face,” he said as he cupped your cheeks.  
“Negan, but you loved them,” you whispered.  
“I loved the thought of them and how I could get a fuck when I needed, but you. Je-sus, you just make me want to look in those, doll like eyes forever, to never get out of bed in the morning if you’re sleeping next to me,” he said as he rested his forehead on yours.  
“Do you really mean it?” you asked as tears sprung into your eyes.  
“Of course doll,” he smiled as he kissed you softly. Your arms wrapped around his tightly as you held onto him.


End file.
